un pequeño one shot
by dayitax
Summary: es una pequeña viñeta ojala que les guste


Capitulo 1 04/10/07

Después de que Harry reparo su varita salió directamente hacia la sala común de gryfindor ron y hermione le siguieron. Ninguno se miraba. ron tenía la cara desgarrada de tristeza hermione para confortarlo le cogió la mano; ron no reaccionó de inmediato sino después de algunos segundos más apretándole la mano en respuesta pero no sonrió ni lloro su expresión era de un dolor muy intenso .

Apenas llegaron los tres a la sala común se miraron. Ninguno se sentía capaz de mirarse o hablar. Solo hasta que ron noto su expresión y decidió a hablar

Ron: escucha esto no es tu culpa todos quisimos luchar y lo logramos vencimos todo está bien si él fue sabía lo que estaba haciendo

Harry: lo sé ron

Harry sabía que lo ultimo ron solo lo decía de la boca para fuera Sabia que solo lo decía para expresar fortaleza porque en realidad el sabia, hermione sabia, todos sabia que se desmoronaba por dentro cada vez mas

Ron subió por las escaleras a lo que quedaba del cuarto de los chicos y hermione fue tras el

Ron entro a su cuarto y se sentó y puso sus manos en su cabeza hermione entro y lo abrazo

Hermione: hola

Ron: hola

Hermione: ron sabes que todo va pasar Todo va estar bien yo estoy acá

Ron asintió y la abrazo mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas rozaban su rostro

Y lloro, lloro como nunca antes había llorado en su vida lloro por su hermano Fred, por la gente que murió en la guerra y por no poder demostrarle en ese momento todo el amor que tenia por hermione

Capitulo2 05/10/07

Ron al levantarse vio a hermione a su lado; durmiendo en su hombro

La miro tiernamente; aun estaba demacrada por la lucha pero conservaba su belleza natural

Le movió un poco el brazo; ella se movió un poco y abrió los ojos

Le sonrió

Ron también trato de sonreír (aunque no le salió muy bien)

Hermione: me despertaste

Ron: oh lo siento

Hermione sonrió estaba muy cerca y se iban acercando mas y mas ; en el momento en el que iban ajuntar sus labios se arrepintieron

Hermione porque pensaba que era un insulto ser feliz cuando tanta gente había muerto y

Ron porque sentía miedo a que lo que pudiera pasar

Hermione: este…bueno ..Ron.. ; dijo nerviosa hermione

Este creo que mejor me…voy

Te espero abajo

Ron: bueno; dijo ron tristemente

Cuando hermione ya estaba en la puerta ron dijo :

"""Gracias""

Tan inesperadamente que a hermione casi le da un infarto

Hermione se acerco a su cama y se acerco a él le acaricio el rostro y dijo:

No me lo agradezcas ron Yo te quiero y no me gusta verte así

Ron: cómo quieres que este? si mi hermano murió; dijo ron melancólicamente

Hermione: Lo siento no quise decir eso; no quise decir que no sufras por la muerte de tu hermano

Sino que pase lo que pase yo siempre voy a estar aquí . Te quiero

Ron: yo también te quiero; hermione; te amo

Estaban cerca ,cerca,cerca,cerca,muy cerca y después de unos segundos estaban besándose no fue apasionadamente sino fue un beso mas que nada reparador querían que todas sus tristezas sus penas y sus dolores se fueran en ese beso como si fuera la única escapatoria; lo único capaz de borrar todo lo malo de sus vidas y sumergirlos en mundo irreal . Todo iba bien hasta que llego….

Capitulo 3 05/10/07

Hasta que llego Harry

Entro al parecer sin notar lo que había interrumpido porque cuando los noto puso los ojos como platos

Harry: oh.. Lo siento.ehh .No sabía..Creo que mejor me voy. Ehh Hasta luego

Y se fue

Ron y hermione sonrieron

Al parecer ese beso les había dado un poco de alegría a sus vidas

Hermione: bueno ron creo que hay que alistar las cosas ya sabes para irnos

Ron hizo un gesto de no entender

Y hermione agrego: a la madriguera ron…. El funeral

Dijo esto último muy bajo aunque ron lo noto no quería volver a llorar así que comenzó a alistar su cosas en su baúl pero hermione al ver que no lo hacía nada bien le ayudo y bajaron rápidamente a la sala común donde la profesora Mcgonagall les esperaba

Macgonagall: buenos días señor weasley señorita granger

Espero que el señor Potter ya les haya dicho los planes para su futuro

Hermione: futuro? Pero es que no vamos a acabar nuestros estudios aquí?

Macgonagall: Dada las circunstancias no creo que sea necesario acabar sus estudios. Dado que usted, el señor Weasley y el señor Potter hayan destruido al más tenebroso mago de la historia y haya sobrevivido para contarlo es más que suficiente que un año acá

Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta, puesto que jamás habría creído escuchar hablar a la profesora mcgonagall así

Macgonagall: Aunque si ustedes quieren pueden dejar su posible trabajos por un año acá

Hermione: posibles trabajos?

Macgonagall: si , hoy en la mañana nos han llegado miles de cartas diciéndoles que están interesados en contratarlos a ustedes 3 especialmente ; claro que esperarían hasta que el mundo mágico este mas recuperado de la pérdida de sus seres queridos .

Dijo esto mirando a ron

Hermione: oh bueno este .. nosotros lo pensaremos ahora estamos yendo , bueno usted ya sabe …

Mcgonagall: si claro yo también iré pero por favor llévense las cartas

Hermione: está bien

Dicho esto hermione salió para una esquina del salón para recoger las cartas y las puo en el baul de ron y le dijo :

-Vamos

Ron: espera donde esta Harry?

Mcgonagall al escuchar la pregunta de ron le respondió y dijo:

-El señor Potter ya se fue con la señorita weasley-

Ron: oh bueno entonces vamos

Y caminaron hasta las afuera de los terrenos de hogwarts donde la imagen era devastadora. Arboles caídos por doquier, gigantes muertos yacían en la tierra e incluso pudo divisar 1 o 2 mortifagos muertos con túnicas verdes sobre el pasto

Ron le cogió la mano a hermione y los dos desaparecieron rumbo a la madriguera


End file.
